A Long Lost Love
by Goddess of All the Universes
Summary: A love that was thought to be lost forever...has come back. This is a story of a love that lasts forever. Hotsuma x OC
1. Chapter 1

Uraboku is NOT MINE!

ONLY the OC's are MINE!

Chapter 1

_Dream Sequence_

It was a beautiful sunny day. All was peaceful, all except the two children playing in the field of flowers.

"I'm gonna catch you Kumiko!"

"No way Onii-chan!"

The boy ended up catching the girl; they both fall down and laughed. Afterwards the girl was admiring the scenery and the boy had placed a flower headdress on her head.

"I love you Kumiko…more than anyone else in the world. I don't want to be with any other girl but you! I want to be with you forever!"

"I love you too Onii-chan! I don't want anyone else." She smiled at him; it was smile of an angel.

The two held each other hands tight yet lovingly; smiling at each other with such love and innocence. Slowly the boy moved his face closer until their lips met. It was their first kiss.

"Promise me that we'll always love each other. Even if we end up apart, promise me that we'll see each other no matter what! Also…promise me that you won't call me Onii-chan anymore. I want to be more than that…call me by my first name." The boy was red all over and he held out his pinky.

"I promise…"

_Dream sequence ends…_

"Damn it. It was that dream again. How long has it been since?"

It was already morning at the Twilight mansion and streaks of sunlight were filling in the bedroom. Hotsuma just woke up from his dream again…the dream he's been having almost every day of his life. Placing his arm on top of his head.

"Kumiko…where are you?"

Knock, Knock

"Hotsuma-kun, it's time for breakfast," said Yuki as he opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be down there in a minute," he said.

He headed to the bathroom and the door was open so he just went in.

"Baka Hotsuma what do you think you're doing?" yelled Touko.

"What else would I be doing, I'm trying to wash up before breakfast!" Now he was pissed off.

"You really are a beast! Couldn't you see that I was here first? Have you no manners?"

"Well excuse me, you're no lady yourself!"

"What's with all of the ruckus?" asked Tsukumo.

"My, my are you both at it again?" said Shuusei. Both Shuusei and Tsukumo came to see what was up.

"Tsukumo, now I can't be a lady because of this shameless beast!" yelled Touko as she ran into her brother's arms.

"Not this again! Tell your sister, she is not going to get pregnant just by me looking at her and I'm not naked! It's not even my fault anyways. She's the one who left the bathroom door open!" (Just half lol, no shirt XD !)

"Now, now let's all wash up and go downstairs and eat." Shuusei was trying to calm the two down.

Eventually everyone went downstairs to eat.

"Touma-san, what's for breakfast I'm starving!" exclaimed Touko.

"We are having a traditional Japanese meal today." replied Touma-san.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san." greeted Aya.

"Ohayou Aya" greeted Touko.

Both Yuki and Touma-san came out with the meals with Luka right behind them and Sodom floating beside him.

"Wow! This looks so good." exclaimed Touko.

"I agree, this looks quite delicious. Thank you Yuki, Touma-san." smiled Shuusei.

"Shuusei you're actually eating?" This surprised Hotsuma.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of robot. I'm human Hotsuma, I need food as well." Shuusei was amused.

"This is so yummy!" Touko was happy.

"I agree with Touko-chan, thanks for the meal Touma-san and Yuki." agreed Tsukumo.

"No, this was all Touma-san, I just helped a bit." He replied with a red face.

"I couldn't have made such a delicious meal with Yuki-san. Also I am very glad that everyone is enjoying this meal." He said with tears of joy.

"My, it seems like they're having so much fun don't they? You know…have you ever thought about being with them?" said the dark figure near the Twilight Mansion.

"That will destroy their happiness." replied the second figure.

"Aren't we being a bit dark today?" replied back the first figure.

"You feel the same way…" the figure replied with such broken eyes that were filled sadness and torture.

"I know…" the second figure had the same exact look.

Hi guys! It's my first time writing a fanfic! Anyways hope you guys enjoy and please read and review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own UraBoku, but I own the OC's!

Chapter 2

It was a normal day at school. Strangely it seemed all was well. As the school day ended Yuki was packing up.

"Yo. You're going to be with me and Shuusei after school. Tsukumo and Touko had some stuff to do after school so they can't take you home." Hotsuma replied as he passed walked past him.

"Oh, arigatou Hotsuma-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. We don't have all day."

After he finished packing, you went outside the classroom to find Hotsuma and Shuusei waiting for him.

"Sorry for taking so long."

"It's ok Yuki." replied Shuusei.

"Um…excuse me Renjou –kun…do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you." It was Yoshino Shiori, she was a girl from Hotsuma's and Yuki's class. Hotsuma turned around, while Yuki and Shuusei waited for Hotsuma while he went with Yoshino.

"I was hoping if you wanted hang out some time…you know just for fun because I want to get know you more Renjou-kun. I really like you!" she replied.

"What the hell do you like about me? You don't even know me! So don't starting saying you know nothing about!" Hotsuma slammed his arm against the wall in anger.

"I'm sorry!" 'He completely rejected me.' She started crying.

"H-hey. Don't cry. You can find somebody much better than me and no offense I don't really see you like that." He gave her a handkerchief and walked away.

"You know how to let a girl down gently don't you."

"Shuusei! You heard all of that?"

"It wasn't hard to hear to be honest." This shocked him.

"Um…Hotsuma-kun was it really wise to reject her like that?" asked Yuki.

"This way is better because she won't get any closer and it wasn't like I was lying anyways." He replied with frustration.

'I already have someone in my heart I can't forget…' he thought as they walked.

They were now in the park by now.

"Hotsuma-kun…I can see why Yoshino-san liked you." replied Yuki.

"What the- what the hell are you talking about?" Hotsuma shouted back.

"Although it is faint, almost like it's not there…your kindness is there…it's just different from others and it's very warm." Yuki had a very kind expression on his face. This surprised him and he remembered it was just like…

_Flashback_

"Hotsuma don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're kind and warm!" Kumiko replied while she was smiling."

_End of flashback_

"What do you know! My power…all it does is hurt others." he replied in anger and he turned around and started walking. Shuusei noticed that Hotsuma had a pained expression on his face. The rest of the walk was silent.

_Later that evening…_

Shuusei and Hotsuma were looking at the stars again that evening.

"You got really angry at Yuki today."

"It's because he always does something stupid."

Suddenly Shuusei took out something from his pocket. It was one of the cross amulets Yuki had made for the rest of the Zweilt Guardians. The one that Yuki had made for him had a ruby in the center.

"I thought I said I didn't want it." he replied.

"Hotsuma you should take it. Yuki made these to protect us…also it's not like you're betraying _her_." Shuusei replied.

"Wha-what the heck are you saying Shuusei?" Hotsuma started to blush.

Shuusei chuckled.

"It's pretty obvious that you're still thinking about her." Shuusei pointed to his earrings.

"You never took off those earrings…not once."

_Flashback_

"Hotsuma, happy birthday!" Kumiko was holding out a box.

_End flashback_

Hotsuma's eyes softened at the memory.

"It's one of the last things she gave me before she left…I can't forget her…I don't want to forget her. Shuusei…even now I still love her…I want to see her again." He said as he starred up into the starry sky.

"You know you mention her…but what kind of person was she? You seemed to be troubled." asked Shuusei.

"She was very kind, warm, pure and innocent. I wanted to protect her and I wanted her to be with me forever. She was very beautiful and she had a beautiful smile. I remember when I looked into her eyes; they were always filled with warmth. Although I want to find her and be with her…at the same time I'm not sure if I should. Would she even remember me? I'm scared to be honest…I don't know if she would even still love me! I mean would she…after what I've done. I'm afraid I'll hurt her because I'm a monster." he replied. Hotsuma looked like he was in immense pain and suffering. Shuusei was saddened that Hotsuma was in so much pain.

"I don't think she'll reject you…and I don't think she forgot you. I'm sure she still cares about you…even now." he said. Shuusei got up and suddenly he felt a tug.

"Shuusei…arigatou...for listening. Even now…you're the only one I can trust with my life." he replied.

Shuusei smiled.

"Don't worry I won't leave you. Oyasuminasai." Shuusei went off to bed.

'Gomen…I know I'm cruel, but when you cry out and call my name…I feel "alive." I've only been alive up until now because you were there. No one else matters…at least not anymore.' he thought as he walked to his room.

_Flashback_

"Shuusei…" a little girl replied.

_End of flashback_

"Gomen Hitomi…" Shuusei put his arm over his eyes as he lied on his bed.

Hotsuma went to his room and crawled into bed. As he looked up at the ceiling…

"Kumiko…come back."

_Outside the Twilight Mansion_

The two figures were watching over them.

"Gomen nasai…" Both had a tear that rolled down their faces.

I hope people enjoy this chapter! I'm not sure if you guys like it or not! Post some reviews on your opinion! Please Read and Review! If I don't get a any reviews in then I'm not sure if I want to update again! Cuz I kinda feel pretty discouraged since I'm not getting reviews...I don't know maybe I should stop writing all together.


End file.
